Chocolat VS Vanille
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: /Traduction/ Dispute entre Tenten et Hanabi... NejixTenten /Résumé original : Tenten et Hanabi se bagarrent et Neji s'en mêle. "Chocolat !" "Vanille !" A peu près un drabble. REWIEW !/


**Bonsoir encore une fois tout le monde ! Poster deux choses dans la même soirée ça relève de l'exploit pour moi je sais mdr. Mais en fait, avec « Chocolat VS Vanille », je me lance dans tout autre chose : la traduction. En effet, cette fanfiction n'est en fait que la traduction d'une fic anglaise.**

**Je m'explique : je voudrais entraîner mon anglais et je trouve qu'il y a bien trop peu de fanfictions Neji/Tenten en français sur ce site, donc voilà je me suis dit : traduis des fics ! Et voici le premier résultat. J'ai commencé par un one-shot assez court. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Ceci est donc une traduction travaillée, pas au mot à mot, et donc forcément un peu décollée du texte original. Mon but étant de présenter une fic au style agréable à lire (car la première traduction, très proche du texte, était très indigeste !), j'ai donc injecté de mon français lol, j'ai extrapolé parfois pour faciliter la compréhension et la fluidité du texte. Mais je n'ai rien inventé ni rien enlevé par rapport au texte original bien sûr.**

**Du coup, comme vous l'aurez compris, cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas : la fanfiction originale, intitulée « Chocolate VS Vanilla », est de Doodling Kunoichi. J'ai eu son accord pour traduire sa fic, d'ailleurs je la remercie. Seule la traduction française, donc le texte qui suit, m'appartient. Au passage, je vous signale que je traduirai également toutes les autres fics de Doodling Kunoichi, une fan du NejiTen comme moi ! ;-) Et je vous invite vivement à aller lire le texte original si vous lisez l'anglais. Ah, et l'univers de Naruto appartient bien évidemment à Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Enfin, pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient de l'avancée de mes fics, ne paniquez pas mdr : je suis actuellement en cours d'écriture du prochain chapitre des Sailors Crystal. En fait j'alterne écriture et traduction : quand je n'ai plus d'inspi, je traduis, et quand j'en ai marre des traductions, j'écris les Sailors Crystal. Aussi simple que ça mdr.**

**Maintenant je vais vous laisser (que de bla bla encore ! lol) et vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie ma prof d'anglais et mon binôme chéri pour leur aide sur cette traduction ! (ils ne la liront jamais ici mais ce n'est pas grave lol)**

**Note de Doodling Kunoichi :**_** Doodling Kunoichi dit : « Resalut ! Je suis à fond aujourd'hui ! J'ai posté un chapitre et deux one-shots aujourd'hui !! Bien, passez un bon moment avec cette histoire. »**_

_**Chocolat VS Vanille**_

« Chocolat ! »

« Vanille ! »

« Chocolat ! »

« Vanille !! »

« Chocolat !!!! »

« VANILLEEE !!!!! »

« CHOCOLAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten attendait que Neji sorte de sa réunion, aussi avait-elle décidé d'avoir une conversation amicale avec Hanabi. Et cela avait tourné, comme par enchantement, en une dispute à propos de ce qui était le meilleur : le chocolat ou la vanille ?

« La vanille est juste tellement… fade ! Il y a beaucoup plus de nuances dans le chocolat ! »

« Pff, comme si c'était un argument valable! Au moins la vanille n'est pas la raison principale pour laquelle les gens sont GROS ! … Un peu comme une certaine personne qui se tient devant moi… »

« Grr… Tu as dépassé les bornes, sale gosse ! »

Alors que Tenten essayait de prendre un kunai, Neji passa la porte en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu déconcerté.

« Neji ! » hurla Hanabi. « La vanille n'est-elle pas meilleure que le chocolat ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Non elle ne l'est pas ! Dis-lui Neji ! » répliqua Tenten en criant.

Neji fixa Hanabi, puis Tenten.

Il soupira et commença à réfléchir sur le sujet : avec qui était-il d'accord ?

_Si je suis d'accord avec Hanabi, Tenten me tuera à l'entraînement demain._

_Mais si je suis d'accord avec Tenten, alors Hanabi… parlera._

_Bien, je parie que Tenten comprendra… J'espère._

Neji soupira et fixa Hanabi et Tenten, qui le dévisageaient avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Hanabi, tu as rai… »

Neji fut coupé par des lèvres douces et chaudes sur les siennes.

Celles de Tenten.

« Mais Neji-kuuun, tu as le goût de chocolat, donc ne devrais-tu pas être d'accord avec moi ? » demanda Tenten. « Et je ne vais pas perdre une dispute contre une sale gosse » murmura-t-elle.

Pendant une minute, Neji resta simplement debout comme un idiot.

Puis il retrouva son sang-froid et déclara :

« Tenten a raison, Hanabi a tort. »

Hanabi s'étrangla et balbutia :

« Qu-Quoi ? Neji Hyuuga ! Sais-tu ce que je peux te faire si tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?! »

« Oui, et je n'ai pas peur, tu es peut-être une enfant de la branche principale, mais souviens-toi l'alcool que j'ai pris avec toi et Konohamaru ? »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tenten et lui dit :

« Je te verrai à l'entraînement demain. »

Il dépassa Hanabi et quand il passa devant Tenten, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Et souviens-toi de porter de nouveau ce brillant à lèvres demain. »

Tenten rougit et fixa Hanabi, qui boudait dans son coin.

« Go chocolat ! » se dit Tenten, sortant de l'enceinte du domaine des Hyuuga.

**Note de Doodling Kunoichi**_** : Doodling Kunoichi dit : « Vous aimez ? Désolée pour la brièveté ! Généralement mes idées ne vont pas très loin. J'estime que c'est un drabble… Et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Autre chose, je pense que Tenten n'a jamais porté le moindre brillant à lèvres, mais faisons semblant. Ok ? Rewiew !! »**_

_**Voilà c'est fini ! Vous avez aimé ? Moi j'ai trouvé ce one-shot trop mignon, et j'adore la dernière phrase de Neji ! Allez dans tous les cas n'oubliez pas les rewiews, et pensez à Doodling Kunoichi !**_

_**A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction !**_


End file.
